Best Fight Ever
by Person95
Summary: Derek's been avoiding Chloe and Chloe is determined to find out why. One-shot. Might continue if people say to. Rated T for a reason.


**The Beginning**

"Derek," Chloe said, stomping into his room and slamming and locking his door shut. "We need to talk."

Derek calmly turned around from his spot in front of his desk. "Can it wait?" Derek asked, his body and face all screamed that he couldn't care less what Chloe had to say to him.

Chloe lost some of her confidence and was about to apologize for barging in there and leave, when a flicker of sorrow passed through Derek's eyes. The same flicker of sorrow Chloe had seen the entire week they've been at the safe house. Getting her confidence back, Chloe stood her ground and said confidently, "You've been ignoring me and I want to know why."

Derek's jaw clenched.

"Well?" Chloe asked, tapping her foot to show her impatience.

"None of your business."

"Of course it is. It freaking involves me!"

"Why don't you go talk to Simon or something?"

Chloe sighed in annoyance. "Because Simon isn't ignoring me!"

"Why do you even care?" Derek snapped, his eyes narrowing as his anger acted like a whip aimed at Chloe.

For a few seconds, Chloe acted like a fish, opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out, until she straightened her back, coming up with an acceptable answer. "Because you're my friend a-a-and I used t-t-to think I was you-you-your f-f-friend too!" Tears filled her eyes and she immediately got mad at herself since this was most likely the reason he didn't like her anymore. She was too emotional. Of course, by thinking these thoughts more tears filled her eyes.

When Derek's eyes softened and he got up from his chair and started walking over to her, Chloe couldn't help but sobbing and running to meet Derek in the middle. For a few seconds, Derek just held Chloe, stroking her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ears- the way he saw Simon do to other girls. Who was Derek kidding? She wasn't just another girl, she was his mate, his only. With that thought in mind, Derek decided to tell Chloe the reason he was trying to ignore her.

"Chloe?" Derek whispered. "Do you still want to know why I've been ignoring you?"

Retracting her head from Derek's T-shirt, she looked up at him and nodded.

Taking a deep breathe, Derek whispered, "I love you."

Chloe blinked up at him for a few seconds then replied, "Well that's a stupid reason to ignore someone."

Now it was time for Derek to blink for a few seconds. "Did you just hear what I said?" Derek asked, grabbing her face between his hands and leaning down to look her in the eyes. "I. Love. You."

Chloe stopped breathing for a moment as her eyes widened. Then, with no warning, Chloe launched herself at Derek, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and most importantly, locking her lips to his.

It happened very quickly. One minute she was standing there and the next her hands were in his hair and she was kissing him. And to Derek it was as if he didn't know where the pleasure he felt ended and where Chloe's pleasure began... It was a never ending circle that spiraled higher and higher... He was moving faster and faster than he'd ever done before...

There was no stopping it, he couldn't have even if he had wanted to ... But he doubted he would ever want this ride to stop...

* * *

Afterwards, they both laid on the bed, their bodies wrapped around each other, not knowing where one ended and the other began. They were truly one. Derek felt content, his eyes at half mast as part of him screamed at him for sleep while the other didn't want to miss a moment. Briefly, Derek tightened his arms around Chloe, running one hand up and down her naked back absently.

Chloe's head moved slightly slightly so her lips pressed against his chest, her eyes fluttered slightly as his hand went a little lower and rested on her thigh. He could feel himself get excited, but quickly dismissed the feeling. It had been Chloe's first time as well as his and he knew women had it harder for men. He knew there was a scientific reason but he just couldn't seem to remember what it was. _Who cares? _he thought drowsily. Everything was as it should be.

_It had been good_, Derek thought, pulling Chloe closer to him. _Not perfect (it rarely was the first time), but good. Next time I'll try to hold out longer. _Derek smiled, thinking back to their thirty second excursion. _Next time_. A smile tugged at Derek's face.

Chloe mumbled in her sleep, throwing an arm and a leg around Derek and snuggling closer. Who would have thought Derek would be snuggling with a _girl?_ Derek chuckled. A month ago he was nobody- well that wasn't completely true. He had been the cute asian boy's brother. In fact, the way Derek got rid of girls who wanted to know to much about Simon was threatening to date them! Now he was curled up next to the most beautiful, kind, sweet girl in the world.

"Best fight ever," Derek mumbled. Fully prepared to go to sleep, Derek buried his head in Chloe's hair, thankful she had washed out that God-Awful dye. For ten whole seconds Derek and Chloe were in peace, Chloe asleep against Derek, Derek reveling in the feeling of Chloe's hair against his face, then Simon pounded on the door.

"Derek!" Simon shouted through the door, seemingly forgetful of the fact he was talking to a werewolf with super hearing. "Derek, do you know where Chloe is?"

Derek's eyes popped open and Chloe mumbled in her sleep before burying her head deeper into Derek's chest.

"Derek?" Simon asked as several seconds passed with no reply from Derek.

"Yeah," Derek yelled back, rousing Chloe from her sleep.

"Five more minutes," Chloe mumbled, trying to pull Derek back to her.

"What did you say?" Simon asked. "And why did it sound so high pitched?"

"I just said-" Derek fell out of bed, cussing.

"What?" Simon asked, turning the knob to the room with every intent of walking in.

"Don't come in!" Derek yelled, forgetting the fact Chloe had locked it before confronting him. "I'm changing!"

"Dude," Simon said, confusion lacing his voice. "We're both guys, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

By now Chloe had waken up completely and was watching this exchange with humor in her eyes. Quickly, Derek tugged on his shirt, looking around for his underwear before giving up and pulling on his jeans while throwing Chloe's clothes at her.

With a smile on her face, Chloe got dressed as well, wincing when she tried to stand up and lift her legs.

"No! I'm changing!" Derek said thinking on his feet. "Like, into a werewolf!"

Pausing from making the bed, Derek hit himself on the forehead, wondering how he could ever be considered smart.

"You're what?!" Simon asked, panic causing his voice to come out an octave higher than normal.

Chloe winced again as she put on her pants, thinking back to how her aunt had told her that losing her virginity would hurt. Who'd have thought? Chloe wondered sneaking a glance at Derek.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Chloe.

"Am I okay?" Simon asked, now backing up from the door. "Am I okay?! I should be asking you that!"

Chloe giggled and nodded at Derek, who in turn smiled back at her causing her heart to skip a few beats.

"Derek! Did you just giggle?" Simon asked. "Oh man, this is worse than I thought. I'll go get Andrew!"

After Derek was sure Simon was gone, Derek said, "Chloe! Go back to your room and pretend you were outside or something."

Chloe nodded, and blushed, wondering why they just didn't tell everyone they were together. Fear locked onto her heart, what if Derek didn't really love her but just wanted to get into her pants. Or what if Derek was embarrassed about her? She could feel herself panicking but then she felt Derek's lips on hers and his embrace and she immediately calmed.

"I'll meet you there and then we can discuss what to do next," Derek whispered. "Love you."

Chloe blushed deeper and managed a quick, "Love you, too," and raced from the room.

After Chloe left, Derek's heart was soaring. She loved him back. He managed to close the door and do a quick little happy dance (on the inside) while the wolf side of him howled in joy (on the inside as well). All of that was put aside as Simon knocked frantically on the door with Andrew next to him.

Derek put on his calm exterior again and answered the door with a quick, "Sorry, turns out it was a false alarm."

Simon looked like he believed Derek as he let out a relieved sigh while Andrew was staring at something behind Derek.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Andrew asked, pointing at whatever he was looking at. _Please don't be Chloe's bra or something,_ Derek prayed turning to look.

Simon burst out laughing and Derek blushed. At least I know where it is now, Derek thought blushing deeper. On top of the lamp next to his bed were his boxers which he had given up hope on finding.

"No wonder you didn't want me coming in," Simon said, clutching his stomach as he hunched over laughing. "That sure explains your giggling and high pitched voice though."

"I didn't- I wasn't-" Derek stammered.

"Hey, no reason to be embarrassed," Andrew added, obviously trying to hide a smile. "All of us guys do it at some point." That was as far as he got before he started chuckling. Derek smiled as well, although for an entirely different reason.

_If only they knew,_ Derek thought.


End file.
